Fairy of the Strawberry Garden
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Di musim panas, di sebuah kebun strawberry, Karma bertemu peri penjaga kebun strawberry bernama Nagisa. PWP. Plot twist. Karma x Nagisa. Esile's Strawberry Parade


**Fairy of the Strawberry Garden**  
 _26 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Udara hangat mengundang warna cerah alam; mentari dengan semangat bersinar untuk menyingkap segala keindahannya. Hamparan hijau berbintik ratusan merah menggiurkan tampak di depan mata. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang, jika berlari cukup jauh ke hamparan itu, rambutnya tak akan bisa dibedakan dari bintik-bintik merah ratusan strawberry yang ranum.

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, orang tua Karma Akabane punya waktu untuk mengajak anak tunggal mereka berlibur musim panas di pegunungan.

"Oooh!" Anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu dengan senyum lebar melongokkan lehernya keluar jendela mobil. "Semua itu _strawberry_!?"

"Haha," ibunya tertawa merdu, mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang sudah diacak angin. "Benar, Karma. Semuanya, untuk kau petik hari ini! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke villa pribadi. Apa kau mau bermain-main sendiri sementara kami mengurusi villa?"

"Mm! Boleh juga!" Karma tertawa bersemangat, dan kecepatan mobil menurun. Villa memang hanya berjarak satu kilometer, tampak megah di tengah-tengah hamparan kebun strawberry. Karma melompat turun dari mobilnya, dan tanpa mengindahkan ucapan hati-hati dari kedua orang tuanya, ia mulai berkelana.

"Semuanya untukku?" mata merkuri keemasannya bergetar oleh kebahagiaan, dan dengan tawa keras ia mulai berlarian di antara tiap pagar strawberry itu. Satu tangannya terangkat dan tanpa perlu melihat ia berhasil menyambar sebuah strawberry merah yang ranum, besarnya memenuhi seperempat telapak tangan.

Dengan tidak sabar, Karma mengelap buah itu ke bagian depan kaosnya dan melahap separuh dari buah itu. Ia berjengit merasakan ledakan manis, basah, dan sedikit asam di mulutnya yang sebelumnya kering. Cengiran bahagia melebar di wajahnya, dan dengan satu gigitan lagi ia menghabiskan strawberry pertamanya di musim panas.

"Wahahaha! Kalau aku buat selai yang banyak dan kujual di sekolah nanti aku pasti kaya!"

Mohon maaf jika anda mengharapkan seorang Karma Akabane polos dan kecil tapi itu tidak mungkin. Entah dari mana setan cilik itu sudah mengeluarkan kantong plastik dan mulai menjarah kebun strawberry. Tidak makan waktu lama, sudah terkumpul lima plastik besar penuh strawberry di pinggir pematang. Karma tanpa lelah naik turun mengumpulkan hasil jarahannya. Memang dia keparat kecil yang berbakat jadi pembajak. Seandainya saja pembajak tanah, tapi tidak, ini pembajak kebun orang.

Tentu saja, kebun itu marah!

Ketika Karma hendak menyetorkan satu plastik penuh strawberry lagi, ternyata semua plastiknya yang sebelumnya telah hilang!

"Ha!?" Karma menoleh ke sana kemari dengan marah. "Hei! Siapa itu yang mencuri strawberry-ku!?"

"Kamu yang pencuri!" Karma berbalik, dan ia melihat sekilas biru melesat ke dalam hamparan kebun strawberry. Matanya yang tajam mengikuti dan ia pun mulai berlari.

"Enak saja! Kembalikan! Kamu yang pecuri!"

"Tidak!"

Ada sesuatu yang aneh—Karma tidak mendengar langkah kaki selain miliknya. Tapi ia berlari makin cepat, karena si pencuri berambut biru itu jelas tidak cukup kuat membawa plastik-plastik besar penuh strawberry! Saat itulah, ia melihat kesempatan; sebuah tembusan, dan ia bisa menikung si pencuri!

Dengan gesit, ia memotong melewati tembusan antara dua tanaman strawberry besar, dan…

BRAKK!

"Aughh!"

"Kembalikan!" seru Karma, bangkit seketika sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sakit karena benturan. "Enak saja mencuri punya…ku…" suaranya mengecil begitu ia menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Bersayap, berambut biru, jatuh terduduk, pangkuannya tertimbun strawberry yang berjatuhan dari plastik-plastik pembungkus. Matanya biru ajaib— _bersayap_. Sayap biru yang memancarkan kerlap-kerlip.

"Kamu yang pencuri, kamu rakus!" protes sosok ajaib itu, menggembungkan pipi. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau orang-orang dengan senang menyantap buah-buah dari kebunku, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan pencuri yang menjarah kebunku untuk keuntungannya sendiri!"

Karma terperangah. "Kau punya sayap!" itulah yang mampu ia katakana.

Sosok biru itu mengerjap, lalu sedikit memerah. Dengan sedikit defensive, ia melipat tangannya yang kurus. "Tentu saja. Aku adalah peri kebun ini."

"Peri?"

"Aku yang menjaga dan memastikan kebun ini tetap hidup, dan semua merasa senang memakan hasil dari kebunku. Namaku Nagisa," dia menelengkan kepala, memandangi Karma dengan curiga. "Apa kamu punya nama, pencuri?"

"Aku…Aku bukan pencuri!" protes Karma agak kesal, wajahnya sendiri merah. Meskipun Nagisa seorang peri, namun sosoknya juga mirip anak berusia sepuluh tahun, bahkan lebih pendek dari Karma. "Namaku Karma. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada peri yang menjaga kebun ini! Bukankah ini kebun keluargaku?"

Mata Nagisa melebar, dan wajahnya memerah lagi, tapi kali ini dia tersenyum.

"Oooh! Kau Karma! Karma Akabane?" Nagisa melayang cepat, melesat sampai wajah mereka dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Ah! Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku menjaga semua strawberry ini untukmu…Aku tidak menyangka kau ingin menjualnya…"

"Kau menjaga kebun ini untukku? Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Nagisa menoleh ke sana kemari, lalu berhenti dengan senyum lebar. "Karena kau menyelamatkan hidupku!" ia menunjuk ke arah tanaman strawberry terbesar di tengah kebun itu. "Dulu kakekmu ingin membakar kebun ini dan menjadikannya lahan parkir…Tapi kau meminta agar beliau tidak melakukannya dan bilang kalau kebun strawberry akan lebih menguntungkan dari pada lahan parkir!"

Karma terpukau melihat Nagisa terbang dan melesat di atas kebun strawberry itu, kerlap-kerlipnya berjatuhan. Ia tersenyum, menatap Karma di bawah.

"Aku adalah peri yang menghidupi tanah ini…Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku hidup, Karma. Jika kau mau, s-silakan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan kebun ini…" ia mendarat perlahan di hadapan Karma dengan wajah kemerahan malu.

Karma mengerjap. "Apapun?"

Nagisa mengangguk, memejamkan matanya dalam antisipasi.

Si rambut merah tersenyum dan menelengkan kepala. "Lalu, Nagisa, kalau kau sendiri, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Unn…s-sebenarnya…" Nagisa memain-mainkan jarinya dengan malu. "Aku akan sangat senang k-kalau kau…mau memberiku benih lagi…untuk menyuburkan kebun ini…"

"B-Benih apa?"

" _Benihmu."_

"MAKSUDMU BUKAN BENIH YANG ITU KAN!?"

"Karma-kun, astaga, bikin kaget saja!" kepala Karma dengan liar menoleh dan lagi, menangkap wajah terkejut Nagisa yang diteduhi rindangnya pohon cedar. Karma menyadari ia sedang berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan Nagisa, di tengah kebun strawberry keluarganya.

Mata biru Nagisa mengamatinya dengan penasaran dan cemas. "Daritadi saat kau ketiduran kau gerak-gerak terus, wajahnya juga tidak jelas. Mimpi apa?"

"Aku mimpi saat aku kecil pertama kali dibawa ke kebun ini…" Karma berusaha mengingat-ingat, kepalanya sedikit sakit. "Lalu kau muncul jadi peri."

"Aku jadi peri?" Nagisa mengernyit.

"Peri penjaga kebun ini."

"Hah…?"

"Lalu kau minta benih."

"Benih apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa kau minta sp—"

"AAAHAA—Karma-kun, lihat, itu kupu-kupu _Maculina Arion_! Cantik sekali, bukan!?" Nagisa dengan panik dan tepat menunjuk sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang berterbangan di atas mereka. Karma menatap serangga cantik itu dengan sedikit kecurigaan.

Karena kupu-kupu bersayap biru itu seakan sedang menertawakan mereka.

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
